Minecraft Adventures
by lilysash97
Summary: When Herobrine breaks free of his prison and the Endermen terrorize the streets, it's up to Steve and his new ally Timmy to find the legendary armor and take Herobrine down. ( My little brother's story, now with three new chapters and an updated summary!)
1. Prologue Part One

**I encouraged my brother to write another story :) **

**He is new to this, so it's a self-insert and from what I've heard, he is a bit of a Gary-Stu. But let's be nice to him, okay? After he starts writing more I'll explain the rules of fanfiction to him. And he prefers to write in texts instead of on actual paper (I'm still working on getting him to do that), so I have to wade through six page long messages and try to put it all together while he makes it even more confusing by sending one episode/chapter after another. But I am an amazing sister. So I deal. This will also end up being a multi-world story, so when we get there I will make this a crossover, and when we get to the THIRD video game world I'll just start up a sequel. Was that a little confusing? Sorry :P**

_Here sis, episode 1 in my epicly weird adventures from one video game world to another._

_EPILOGUE:_

Just another boring day at school. I had normal classes from first period to sixth. But at technological foundations class, near the end of class, my computer screen suddenly flashed in colors as lightning suddenly enveloped me and the computer and all went black!

I woke up in a grassy forest. I looked at my hands and gasped in shock; my body is suddenly made of rectangular prisms and the color is graphically pixellated! I looked at my surroundings as I found out I was in a forest made entirely out of cubes!

"Holy Herobrine," I muttered, "I know this place...It's that famous videogame planet called Minecraftia..."

I know the basics so I walked to a tree and hoped I wouldn't get splinters...

_*PART TWO COMING SOON*_

_So sis, I am ending this as my text box is running out of space. Bye!_

**Aww... that was cute**

***feels all big sisterly and proud***

**Anyway, if you couldn't tell, my "speech/input" is in bold, the italics are Lil Bro' s messages to me, and the regular print is the story. All I have changed are the occasional typo, the rest is all his. At the moment, there are at least three more chapters in my messages that I need to type up.**

**Leave him some nice reviews please! And if you don't, Herobrine and his spy chickens will come after you. How do I know this? Simple. I built a nether castle and share it with Herobrine. He uses it as a base, and I just wander around pretending to be a princess :3**

**So yeah, me an Herobrine are buds, so be nice to my lil brother :D**

**(Quick message to my Sonic readers: chapter one of the rewrite is almost complete and will be uploaded soon. All of my other stories excluding Battery Acid have been discontinued because of writer's block and lack of views. I will decide to continue stories only if I have a decent view count and/or I have a solid plot planned and/or someone in the review section seems really interested in it. Having said that, I recently had a dream involving Sonic and zombies. How epic is that? It in fact, DOES have a solid plot planned out, so if you are interested, send me a PM or review. Because otherwise it might not get uploaded very quickly because schoolwork is awful and I need to update BA as well. Anyway, this impromptu update is over. Bye guys.)**


	2. Prologue Part Two

_*PART TWO*_

I faced the tree and started punching it ferociously. **(furiously? I don't know. He wrote "feariously" O.o) **As I had already known, I fully destroyed the target cube. I walked to the floating, spinning collectable and it faded into me with a reassuring *pop*. All of a sudden, a floating blue image of a text box read *Achievement get! Getting wood*.

I checked my inventory. I used my mini crafting to refine the wood into four planks. I used those planks to turn them into a crafting table. I placed the table onto the grass. Then, I returned punching the tree. I then used the table to make tools. A pick, (AS THE MINECRAFT STORY PROGRESSES, TIMMY WILL GET ACHIEVEMENTS. THESE ACHIEVEMENTS WILL BE NOTED BETWEEN *'s.) *achievement get! Time to mine* a shovel, an ax, and a sword *Achievement get! Time to strike!* then I used the pick to mine some coal at the edge of the mountain nearby. I also mined some stone, and then axed trees. Let's build.

**He forgot Benchmarking. And here's a fun fact, my first fanfiction was ALSO a self-insert into Minecraftia. Then I was going to meet up with the Teen Titans, but I didn't get that far. My brother and I are so alike, it's creepy.**

** If you guys want me to drag that story out of storage I'll try to find it. Seriously, it's so old even koryanders hasn't read it! And he's been reading my stories for a while. **


	3. Part I, Steak and Imminent Death

I used the cobblestone to make a furnace, then realized how hungry I'd become. There was a plains biome near spawn. It was probably a good idea to build my house near an area well stocked with animals.

I used the leftover cobblestone to upgrade my tools and killed some cows, stopping when the new sword broke. By the time my steaks were safely in the furnace it was sunset. I quickly built a small shelter, but ran out of wood before finishing the door.

Night fell quickly. I hurried into the woods, barely escaping a skeleton's arrow, and was ambushed by a creeper. Then I tripped over a juvenile spider while I was trying to evade it, and-as if my luck wasn't bad enough- I was trapped between a sudden ravine and the mobs. I was left swordless and without hope.

**_AN: Ooh…dramatic. So while I'm busy battling writer's block in my own stories, I've decided to edit and update my brother's story, which has been left alone and ignored in my text messages for roughly two months, since I am a terrible person -.-_**

**_PS: I'm sorry these are so short, I'm trying to teach him to use paper to write on instead of texts..._**


	4. Part II, Why Hello There

As my life flashed dismally before my eyes, a creeper fell with an arrow in its back. Head still spinning, I was suddenly and illogically pissed that the mob hadn't dropped a record. Then I realized the archer had to be human.

A man in a teal shirt emerged from the trees.

" Villager! Have you wandered away from the village again?"

"I am no villager," I began somewhat crabbily, "as I have more brains than one, but I am lost and need help surviving."

After I finished explaining my savior scratched his head.

"It is rare for a player to be teleported from a computer. There is a village nearby. The priest should know what to do."

**_AN: I've refrained from editing the dialogue too much because in future chapters it gets pretty funny._**


	5. Part III, It's a QUEST!

As he led me toward the village the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Steve."

"My name is Timmy."

Satisfied with the introductions, he began to explain why it wasn't the best time to be visiting Minecraftia.

"Strange mobs called the Endermen have infested the lands. You are lucky to have not encountered any last night."

I opened my mouth to protest that it was still night time, but then I noticed the rising sun and bit my tongue. _Of course, the days are sped up. _I thought, feeling like a dunce.

"The endermen take blocks from our lands and disappear. To make matters worse, Herobrine has broken free of his prison and is terrorizing the land."

Steve clenched his fist, ashamed at his inability to protect those who had come to rely on him.

I was silent. We soon entered the village. A few villagers tilled the fields and the blacksmith could be heard clanging somewhere, but the majority travelled in and out of huts in the usual Testificate fashion.

Steve made his way to the central tower and located the priest. The holy man scratched at his wrist beneath the soft purple robes and calmly spat out a load of nonsense about believing in Notch and finding the legendary armor in order to defeat Herobrine.

It was odd to see the priest so hung up about this great mystical guy when in reality Notch had handed the reigns over to Jeb quite a while ago. But the legendary armor bit sounded good.

The priest told us to locate the pieces of armor in a forest, a tundra, and a desert.

"In order to find the legendary sword, you must first find Notch." He finished solemnly.

The elderly Testificate headed back into his tower without another word, leaving Steve and I alone with a small group of villagers who had gathered to listen.

I felt compelled to say something.

"What time is it?"

Steve looked at the sky while I held my breath.

"Halfway to noon, why?"

"…Never mind."

**_AN: Muahaha…the evil editor added an Adventure Time reference. This is the last chapter for today, but there are about three more that I need to edit. And I think my bro is gonna start writing this again, so yay :)_**


	6. Part IV The Priest Is Not a Cat Person

As Steve and I readied ourselves for the journey, the blacksmith gave me a full set of iron armor and a sword.

"The lands are infested with evil monsters that can kill you. Its best to travel with a little extra padding." he explained.

The farmers gave us bread and a block of cake for emergencies. While we thanked them, the priest came back outside with a map for us.

"The desert is blocked off by a huge sandstone wall. I recommend starting in the forest."

"What about the jun-"

"NO!" he yelled, interrupting me. "YOU CANNOT ENTER THE JUNGLE! THE OCELOT CLAN HAVE BEEN OUR ENEMIES FOR DECADES! AND ITS EASY TO GET LOST! AND EVEN IF YOU DO FIND YOUR WAY, THE PIGMEN AND WITHER BEASTS WILL DESTROY YOU! JUST GO TO THE FOREST! ITS SAFER!"

I blinked a few times. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve quietly inching away. I nodded to the bipolar priest and went to catch up with my fellow adventurer.

The Journey begins.

**_AN: Dat priest though...hahaa..._**


End file.
